À qui appartient le secret ?
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: [UA] Albus Dumbledore est d'humeur joueuse en cet hiver 1995 et c'est TOUS les habitants de Poudlard qui en font les frais, Professeurs compris. Chacun doit alors écrire un de ses plus grand secrets et c'est à une autre personne de le deviner. Harry se voit alors partir à la recherche d'une personne timide et maladroite.


Hello à toustes !

Bienvenue dans ce nouvel OS qui … a prit des proportions de dingue si vous voulez mon avis. (et puis même si vous ne le voulez pas, je vous le donne)

**/!\ Petit topo rapide avant que vous partiez lire les gens ! /!\ **

• J'ai partagé l'idée de base sur un petit serveur Discord de Fanfiction (La folie des fanfic). Ainsi, la talentueuse Memepotter952504 l'a utilisée dans son calendrier de Noël/Yule 2019 pour le jour 13. Je vous invite fortement à y jeter un œil.  
Ainsi vous y retrouverez évidemment des similitudes comme les secrets de Harry et de Severus. (qui sont la base de l'idée)

• Merci à Storiesmania pour son travail de Bêta.

•** TW :** [Viol et Pédophilie Non Graphique][Homophobie]

•** NOUS SOMMES DANS UN UA :** Pas de méchant Voldy, de Grindelwald enfermé, de méchants mangemorts. donc autant dire que…. EXPLOSAGE DE CANON (vous y êtes habitué avec moi après tout)

Je vous retrouve en bas de l'OS en souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

**À qui appartient le secret ?**

Une tempête de neige avait frappée l'Angleterre cette hiver là. Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait l'ensemble du territoire et rendrait impraticable le moindre déplacement, bloquant alors tous les élèves dans le château sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez eux malgré la période de Yule. Les élèves étaient tristes, déçus pour certains, surtout les premières années qui ne pouvaient rentrer chez eux et revoir leurs familles après une première longue séparation. Le seul pour qui cela n'entâchait vraiment pas sa bonne humeur était Albus Dumbledore. Il se sentait même d'une humeur particulièrement joueuse. C'est ainsi, sans avoir consulté personne, il déposa un matin un chaudron enchanté sur une petite table au milieu de la grande salle. Quand il fut sûr de la présence de tout le monde, il se leva.

\- S'il vous plaît ! dit-il d'une voix forte pour faire venir le silence.

Il dut le répéter un petit nombre de fois pour que tout le monde l'écoute.

\- Je sais que vous aimeriez, pour beaucoup d'entre vous, êtres chez vous, dans votre famille. Mais le temps ne le permet pas et il se pourrait que cela dure encore un certain temps. Cependant, afin d'éviter la monotonie j'ai décidé d'organiser un petit jeu de devinettes. Chacun va écrire sur un morceaux de parchemin un secret. Quelque chose que personne ne sait, ou très peu de gens. Tout le monde va participer. Élèves, comme Professeurs, dit-il en jetant un regard vers ses collègues. Je vous demanderais de le déposer dans le chaudron avant de partir. Un secret vous sera distribué demain matin et votre but sera de trouver qui est la personne derrière le secret, sans tricher ni devenir trop insistant. Merci beaucoup.

Il se rassit et la salle s'emplit de brouhaha. Les élèves parlaient entre eux, se demandant si le directeur n'était vraiment pas devenu fou cette fois-ci. À la table des Gryffondor le trio d'or, âgé de 15-16 ans, parlait entre eux.

\- Il est vraiment chérieux ? dit Ron la bouche pleine.  
\- Ron, parle pas la bouche pleine ! Et je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée. Qui sait ce que l'on pourrait découvrir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?  
\- Je suis partagé Mione. Le moindre secret un peu trop honteux peut finir à la une de la gazette. Mais en même temps comme tu le dit c'est plutôt sympa.  
\- Moi je dis, de toute façon façons tu seras dans l'journal même sans rien dire. Rita écrirait n'importe quoi pour quelques galions de plus, qu'importe la personne ou le "potin".

Harry soupira et regarda la grande salle. Il avait quelques secrets bien gardés. Certains dont il n'avait découvert que récemment, d'autres plus ancien. Peut-être pouvait-il les mettre tous. Il sortit un parchemin et se mit à écrire, cachant bien ce qu'il mettait avant de plier le papier en deux et venir le mettre dans le chaudron. Il fut parmi les premiers à participer, mais sûrement aussi celui qui motiva l'entièreté des élèves. Tous espéraient finir avec le papier du jeune Potter, apprendre un grand secret le concernant.

À la table des professeur, Severus Snape se mit à déglutir faiblement avant de sortir lui aussi un parchemin et écrire rapidement son secret avant de le mettre dans le chaudron pour finir par sortir en un grand mouvement de cape pour s'enfermer dans son appartement. Porte fermée il se dirigea vers son canapé et souffla. Il espérait que la personne qui tomberait dessus ne trouverait jamais, il avait une réputation à tenir.

Dans son bureau Dumbledore lança un sort qui tria les secrets par maisons et les enchanta niveau écriture pour que personne ne soit reconnu trop vite, avant de les mettre sous enveloppes nommées. Il aurait presque aimé lire tous les secrets, mais c'était le jeu et il saurait tout bien assez rapidement.

Le lendemain matin une pile de lettre était à chaque bout de table avec un petit panneau marqué : "Trouvez votre nom et devinez à qui appartient le mystérieux secret". Une foule s'amassa autour des tas et la distribution fut faite avant que le petit déjeuner ne commence. De retour dans la salle commune le trio se retrouva sur un des canapés. Chacun ouvrit son enveloppe et découvrit les secrets.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione légèrement impatiente.  
\- Certains pense que je serais marié avec un de mes excellents amis, mais peu savent que seuls ceux de mon sexe m'interesse.  
\- C'est étonnant comme révélation, dit Harry. Bien, le miens dit : Je suis une personne grandement timide et quelque peu maladroite.  
\- Cela va être difficile de trouver, surtout si la personne le cache, dit Hermione de façon docte. Moi j'ai : J'ai perdu mon double le jour de ma naissance. Oh mon dieu, c'est triste…  
\- Ça doit être dur pour la personne. Offre lui un câlin si tu la trouve, dit l'élu.  
\- Oui, je le ferais.

Dans les cachots Severus prit l'enveloppe sur laquelle il était tombé et l'ouvrit délicatement.

\- Ma vie est un véritable mensonge. Que ce soit l'identité de mon père, ma vie en famille ou ma répartition, lut-il à voix haute.

Il déposa le parchemin sur la table et se mit à réfléchir. Beaucoup de gens pouvait correspondre. Beaucoup trop de gens même. Un toquement à sa porte le fit sursauter et manquer de se cogner sur la table basse non loin. Il prit rapidement le parchemin le mit dans la poche de sa robe avant d'aller ouvrir la porte des ses appartements. Il tomba sur le visage rayonnant d'Albus. Il resta devant la porte, ne songeant pas une seule fois à le faire rentrer.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Albus ? demanda Severus sur ses gardes.  
\- Savoir si le secret que vous aviez vous convenait parfaitement, mon garçon.  
\- Vous êtes simplement trop curieux. Sinon et bien oui, le secret me convient.  
\- Bien, bien et que dit-il et qu'avez-vous mit ? demanda Albus, ses yeux bleu pétillants.  
\- Que cela ne vous regarde pas, dit-il platement.  
\- Vous n'êtes définitivement pas joueur Severus. Bien, je vais donc me retirer. Bonne journée.  
\- Bonne journée, dit-il en fermant la porte d'un coup.

Severus se retourna et souffla longuement en sentant son cœur battre trop rapidement. Il avait presque les mains qui tremblaient, il avait frôlé de peu la catastrophe. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire, faire quelques potions l'aiderait certainement.

Dans le dortoir de Serpentard Draco ouvrit lui aussi son enveloppe sous le regard de Pansy qui avait déjà la sienne d'ouverte.

\- Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? demande l'adolescente en sautillant sur place.  
\- Patience Pans' dit-il en un petit sourire. Alors… Hum… intéressant … Oh...  
\- Arrête de faire ta diva dramaturge et accouche, par les culottes en dentelle de Magia.  
\- Je suis une personne qui apprécie l'art écrit sous toutes ses formes, mais j'aime très particulièrement les récits érotiques.  
\- Si c'est une fille dans nos âge, tu as obligation de me la présenter !  
\- Promis Pans'. Et toi alors ? Dis-moi donc ce qu'est le petit secret que tu dois trouver.  
\- La personne a marqué : J'ai déjà remporté trois fois le premier prix de danseur de claquette de ma ville.  
\- Tu as affaire à quelqu'un d'étrange. Qui ferait des claquettes à Poudlard ?  
\- Tu imagine que c'est Rusard ou ce gros lourdeau de Hagrid ?  
\- J'imagine parfaitement l'un des Gryffondor le faire, c'est une image mental qui me va.  
\- Tu veux pas échanger ? Je veux trouver la personne qui aime les livres cochons.  
\- Rêve ! C'est à moi, dit le blond en rangeant le papier dans sa poche.

Pansy s'avoua vaincu et se promis de trouver avant son ami le détenteur du secret.

La chasse au secret dura. Certains furent découverts assez rapidement, mais pour la plupart cela restait un secret absolu. Il fut tout de moins remarqué que les secret avait été distribué de façon à ce qu'un élève n'ai jamais un secret d'une personne étant, ou ayant été, dans sa maison, mais d'une autre. Ainsi, cela réduisit considérablement les recherches pour bon nombre de participant.

Un après midi, l'infirmière sortit de son antre avec le secret d'un des ses élèves en poche. Elle avait observé tous ses dossiers et en avait déduit qui était derrière. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, là où un élève l'avait dirigé, et y entra sans faire attention aux regards sur elle. Elle vit rapidement le groupe qu'elle voulait et s'y dirigea.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez vous me suivre un moment ?  
\- Oui madame, dit-il en déglutissant.

De toute les personne, il avait fallut que son secret tombe sur l'infirmière. Il se leva et la suivit, sans surprise, dans son antre, ainsi que dans son bureau. Elle le fit asseoir et sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin avant de lui tendre.

\- Est-ce le vôtre ? demande t-elle.

Le blond se saisit du parchemin et le lu. Il se sentit malade à la lecture des mots. Il le reposa sur le bureau et fermit les yeux, priant pour que la nausée parte.

\- Oui… Oui c'est le mien, Madame.  
\- Vous savez qu'en tant que médecin et infirmière qualifiée, il est en mon devoir de vous aider, Monsieur Malfoy ?  
\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire... Je n'aurais jamais dut le dire, pardonnez moi je dois…

Alors qu'il allait se lever, il se fit stupéfier. L'infirmière refusait de voir le garçon partir maintenant. Elle devait en informer absolument la tête de maison, le directeur et voir même les aurors. Le cas était très grave et elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Dans les couloirs, Harry observait tout le monde. Il avait vu passer Malfoy et Pomfresh. Il se fit la note d'aller se renseigner plus tard s'il avait le temps. Hermione était encore dans ses livres et refusait de les quitter alors que Ron semblait être devenu une sorte d'ours à passer ses journées entre dormir et manger. Il soupira et vint prendre place dans une des pièces aménagées pour l'occasion et relu son parchemin de nouveau. Qui pouvait être maladroit et timide dans la vie et ne le montrait pas dans la vie de tous les jours? Il soupira et s'avoua vaincu encore une fois.

Il observa par la fenêtre la neige continuer de tomber, bien que plus calme depuis deux jours. Il devait vraiment prendre contact avec Gringotts. Il avait reçu avant les vacances une lettre écrite qui annonçait que Lily et James Potter avaient un secret… Que son père n'était pas son père. Il en était malade. Il les avaient perdu trop jeune tout ça parce que l'un de leur ami était devenu fou à cause d'une potion, un drogue sorcière puissante qui donnait des hallucinations. Il se rappelait encore quand on lui a raconté l'horreur à sa rentrée ici.

Son parrain, devait venir ce soir là pour fêter Samhain avait eux et était en retard à cause d'un problème de sa moto qui aurait mal apprécié le froid. Son oncle Remus ne pouvait pas venir à cause de la pleine lune.

Pettigrow était arrivé complètement délirant en parlant que son grand maître lui avait donné la mission de les décimé pour la gloire du grand maître. Il avait poignardé James dans le dos à plusieurs reprise, le prenant par surprise avant de se diriger dans la nurserie et poignarder Lily.

Sirius était arrivé et avait pu arrêter son "ami" à temps avant qu'il ne le tue lui, Harry. Le tueur fou avait fait exploser le plafond avant de fuir sous sa forme d'animagus. Il avait été poursuivi par Sirius sous sa forme de chien et avaient fini leur course au milieu d'un lieu moldu où l'homme l'avait interpellé. Il l'emmena au ministère où il fut enfermer avant que plusieurs autre Aurors prenne l'affaire en main.

James était évidemment mort sous les coups et Lily était morte à l'hôpital malgré toutes les tentatives. Lui, Harry, n'avait eu qu'une cicatrice au front, vestige du combat et du plafond qui lui était tombé dessus.

Harry soupira en la caressant. La mort de son presque frère avait rendu Sirius à moitié fou et dépressif l'amenant à devoir faire des années en centre psychiatrique. Jamais le gouvernement avait voulu qu'il prenne l'enfant en charge par la suite du à son "instabilité". Mais il avait pu le voir de temps en temps. Jamais assez longtemps. Il avait finit avec tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon. Cela avait été un enfer et il espérait vraiment ne pas devoir y retourner encore cette année grâce à son secret. Il avait un père peut-être encore en vie quelque part, il voulait le retrouver, qu'il le tire de cette enfer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ses deux amis. Ron baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Hermione avait contre elle un livre d'un épaisseur incommensurable.

\- Alors Ron, sortie de ton hibernation ? taquina Harry en souriant.  
\- C'est parce que j'ai faim, dit-il en levant les épaules. Vous avez trouvé pour vos secrets ?  
\- Non. Cela me rend dingue. Et toi Hermione ?  
\- Pareil, je ne trouve pas… qui pourrait avoir perdu son jumeau ou jumelle ?  
\- Tu sais mione, dit le rouquin encore ensommeillé. Les jumeaux sont magiquement relié. Regarde Fred et George, ils sont inséparables. Il peuvent finirent les phrase de l'autre et se complète parfaitement. C'est un peu comme si... on te séparait en deux, ouais voilà.  
\- Est-ce que la personne pourrait… je sais pas, voir son double, comme un fantôme ou un esprit et lui parler ? Ou qu'en la voyant, la personne agisse mais qu'on on ne le voit pas ?  
\- Peut-être oui. Pourquoi ? Ce serait juste …. étrange et on la prendrait pour une folle.  
\- Mais oui ! J'ai trouvé, je reviens ! s'exclama t-elle.

Hermione sortit de la pièce, le livre toujours entre les bras. Elle devait la trouver. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser plus tôt ? Elle se dirigea vers un groupe et demanda s'ils savaient où était celle qu'elle recherchait. L'un d'eux lui dit d'aller voir au niveau de la tour d'astronomie. Peut-être pouvait-elle la trouver. Hermione fit un rapidement merci et courut presque vers sa direction. Elle arriva, essoufflée, mais elle était là. Luna était bien là semblant regarder quelque chose ou quelqu'un avec son air rêveur.

\- Luna ? murmura Hermione.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers la lionne et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

\- Tu m'as trouvé il semblerait, dit-elle simplement.  
\- Puis-je… te prendre dans mes bras ?  
\- Si le livre que tu tiens accepte de laisser sa place, je ne suis pas contre, taquina Luna.  
\- Oh… heu… oui, dit la brune. Je… j'y tiens juste beaucoup.  
\- Mais il y a une bonne raison tu y tiennes, c'est un très bon livre. As-tu déjà lu l'histoire de la page 56 ? Il se pourrait que tu la vive un jour prochain.

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir et ouvrit la bouche, avant de la fermer et acquiescer muettement. Oui elle avait lu cette histoire et il fallait croire la blonde malgré son air un peu folle, Luna savait. La Serdaigle rigola simplement et la serra dans ses bras avant de partir, chaussures à la main, en sautillant. Hermione secoua la tête et fit prit le chemin de la tour afin de déposer son trésor avant de retrouver les deux garçons.

"Lucius Malfoy condamné à Azkaban à vie" tel était le titre du journal le lendemain matin. Les aurors étaient venu prendre la plainte du jeune serpentard à même l'infirmerie sous la surveillance de Severus Snape en tant que parrain et tête de maison. Ils avaient peine eut terminé, qu'ils étaient repartis pour l'appréhender. La justice n'avait pas été aveuglée par les dessous de table, ni même le "puissant" nom et titre du désormais déchu Lord Malfoy. Personne ne vit Draco de nouveau avant un moment.

Le temps se calma et les beaux jours commencèrent à revenir. Exceptionnellement des jours de vacances supplémentaires avaient été accordés et c'est donc sans surprise que la quasi totalité du château rentra chez soi pour ce lapse de temps. Harry se retrouva ainsi seul et le temps lui aurait permis d'aller à Gringotts. Mais il devait avoir une autorisation du directeur… et se faire accompagner. Il soupira et bougea pour partir de sa place sur les marches quand il entendit un bruit de chute suivit d'une pelletée de juron. Le Gryffondor jeta un regard vers la source du bruit et vit son professeur de potion se redresser aux abords de la forêt interdite. L'homme semblait être tombé.

Severus sentit ses joues rougir. Il venait de se prendre les pieds dans une maudite racine. pourtant il l'avait vu. Il passa ses mains glacées sur sa tenue, enlevant les traces de neige, avant de sentir son sang se glacer. Il inspira profondément et remis son masque de professeur. Il s'approcha à grand pas de son élève et le toisa de haut.

\- Que faites-vous ici monsieur Potter ? Demanda t-il la voix neutre.  
\- Je… Je réfléchissais, professeur, dit-il simplement.  
\- Voilà une activité bien dangereuse pour vos capacités, Potter.  
\- Peut-être bien… Je… j'ai reçu une lettre de la banque. Je dois leur rendre visite.  
\- Vous êtes trop jeune pour y aller seul. De plus, il vous l'autorisation du directeur.  
\- Je le sais… c'est ce qui me dérange. Il risque de vouloir savoir et m'accompagner de lui même. Sauf que je refuse, il est trop curieux.  
\- Levez-vous, nous allons voir Albus.

Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait faire cela. Il sentit une sourde angoisse le prendre. Il avait tout le trajet pour former une phrase correcte pour Albus. Sur le chemin il ne fit pas attention au regard du plus jeune sur lui qui le scrutait. ils arrivèrent dans le bureau et furent accueillis par Albus qui semblait un peu essoufflé et sa robe semblait avoir été mise rapidement et un peu sans dessus dessous.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- J'ai reçu 3-4 jours avant les vacances une lettre de la banque qui disait qu'ils voulaient me voir. Je me disais, le temps s'étant amélioré, s'il serait possible que j'y aille. Je comprend évidemment qu'il faudrait que je sois accompagné. Aussi, proposez-moi quelqu'un de disponible et qui ne serait pas vous.

Severus avait pensé à tout sauf à ce que le gamin balance la vérité aussi brut avant que lui même ne vienne à parler.

\- Je vois, et serais-tu apte à l'accompagner Severus ?  
\- Oui Albus. Suffit de prévoir le moment et …  
\- Je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous y allez immédiatement, mes garçons.  
\- M… Maintenant ? dit-il surpris.

Severus déglutit. Il jeta un regard en coin au gamin qui semblait hésiter. Puis son regard vert se tourna légèrement vers lui et une lueur de compréhension passa.

\- Je préfèrerais demain Monsieur. J'aimerais avoir un peu de temps pour préparer tout ce qu'il me faut, dit Harry. Aujourd'hui serait trop rapide pour moi.  
\- Bien. Dans ce cas, prévenez-moi simplement avant votre départ. Maintenant si vous permettez, j'ai encore pas mal de travail à faire.

Les deux hommes virent clairement l'invitation pour eux de quitter le bureau. Arrivé dans le couloir Harry se mit devant l'homme et observa une dernière fois.

\- Je suis presque certain que votre secret est celui que j'ai en ma possession. Aussi… je préfère attendre après mon rendez-vous si… ça ne vous gêne pas.  
\- Comme vous voulez, dit Severus tendu.  
\- Demain quatorze heure, cela vous va ?  
\- Soyez pas en retard, dit-il sèchement.

Severus partit en une grande envolée de cape, manquant le regard tendre de Harry. L'homme avait vraiment un grand secret. Mais au fond, il ne serait pas vraiment Snape s'il n'avait pas ces quelques mimiques bien particulières comme l'envolée de cape ou ce ton légèrement acide. Harry leva les épaules et prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas vraiment menti, il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de temps.

Dans ses cachots, Severus entra rapidement dans ses appartements et faillit se prendre les pieds dans son tapis. Il soupira et finit par aller directement s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Il attacha ses cheveux et se mit au travail. Doucement... inspirer, faire un mouvement, expirer, un deuxième mouvement. Tout était millimétré, calculé même. Rien ne devait être fait de travers. Il avait appris cette technique quand il était élève ici sous la surveillance d'Horace Slughorn, aujourd'hui à la retraite.  
Combien de chaudron il avait fait exploser ou fondre… Il sentit ses joues prendre une teinte de rouge. Quand il y pense… Oui, il critiquait ses élèves pour faire des dégâts dans sa classe. Mais au fond, il n'était certainement pas mieux qu'eux. Malgré tout, il se devait d'être vigilent et plutôt ferme s'il voulait éviter encore plus de catastrophes.

Le lendemain arriva trop rapidement pour les deux concernés. Harry était stressé d'apprendre la vérité et Severus espérait ne pas avoir à dire le moindre mot. Il détestait les administrations. Après avoir laissé un mot à Albus, les deux se dirigèrent hors des barrières et transplanèrent. Harry glissa quelque peu et manqua de tomber sous le regard moqueur de Severus.

\- Vous ne tenez pas debout Monsieur Potter ?  
\- Je vous en devait une pour hier, Monsieur, dit-il avec taquinerie.

Severus se referma d'un coup et partit directement vers la banque sans regarder en arrière si l'adolescent le suivait ou non. Le Gryffondor eut un sourire tendre avant de suivre son professeur de potion en faisant attention de pas glisser encore une fois par la présence de verglas à quelque endroit.  
Ils entrèrent dans la banque qui était pour une fois assez vide. Harry passa devant Severus, prenant les commandes pour la prochaine discussion.

\- Que votre or coule à flot maître gobelin.  
\- Ah monsieur Potter, nous allions vous contacter de nouveau. Suivez moi je vous prie.

Les deux suivirent le gobelin à travers les couloirs avant d'arriver dans un un bureau. Le gobelin qui les accueillit les toisa, surtout Severus avant de remercier l'autre gobelin et les faire asseoir.

\- Bien, comme je l'ai dit dans le courrier qu'il vous était adressé, Monsieur Potter, nous avons pris connaissance d'une irrégularité concernant votre identité suite à une lettre de votre mère et votre... père adoptif.  
\- Oui, je suis là pour ça. Est-ce qu'ils disent l'identité de ce père? demanda t-il avec espoir.  
\- Il semblerait. Nous n'avons pas tout compris mais peut-être que vous, vous comprendrez. Si vous voulez bien en prendre connaissance.

Le gobelin sortit un parchemin un peu jaunie d'une des piles sur le bureau et le fit glisser vers son client. Harry s'en saisit. Il déglutit et prit connaissance du courrier qui lui était adressé. Il espérait vraiment que ce qu'il apprendrait qu'il pourrait le sortir de son enfer personnel.

_"À notre fils Harry,_

_Si tu lis ceci, il nous ait arrivé malheur et nous t'avons laisser seul. Nous sommes désolé. Nous espérons qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard… Si nous étions encore de ce monde, nous te l'aurions appris de vive voix mais… Harry, tu n'es pas le fils de James._

_Oui Harry, ton père n'est pas celui que tu crois et … c'est pour une raison simple que… James ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Même avec toute la magie du monde ou les médecines moldus… rien ne pouvait être fait._

_Nous avions pensé en premier lieu à … avoir une aide extérieur, un donneur. Mais nous nous sommes heurté à un soucis moral et légal. Comprend que si le donneur, inconnu, serait venu à le savoir, il aurait eut tous les droits sur toi et nous refusions de te voir arracher à nous du jour au lendemain._

_Nous avons alors contacté une personne de confiance. Patmol est un ami de la famille, mais trop proche de nous… c'est alors qu'est apparu la solution. Son frère. Nous l'avons contacté et c'est sans problèmes qu'il nous a aidé, sous le serment de ne rien dire. Mais aujourd'hui par ses mots, nous le délivrons de ce secret. Tu mérites d'avoir une famille._

_Pardonne nous encore Harry, vraiment._

_James & Lily Potter "_

Harry sentit ses larme couler d'elle même. Il avait un père… et un père bien vivant. Il l'avait vu cet été même avec Sirius. Il allait pouvoir quitter les Dursley s'il voulait bien de lui. Il fit un sourire au gobelin et le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Severus lui tendit un mouchoir. Harry reposa la lettre et s'en saisit en murmurant un petit merci étranglé.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire qui est votre père biologique Monsieur Potter ?  
\- O...Oui. Il s'agit de Regulus Black, le frère de mon parrain.  
\- Avez-vous un moyen de le contacter ?  
\- J'en ai un, dit le professeur de potion qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début.  
\- Pouvez vous le faire maintenant ?  
\- Auriez-vous… un endroit privé que je puisse le joindre sans être dérangé ?

Le gobelin l'observa un peu méfiant, avant de lui montrer la porte sur le côté du bureau. Cela menait vers une autre pièce pleine de carton et surtout vide de présence. Severus vérifia qu'il était bien seul avant de sortir ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un poudrier. Il l'ouvrit et toussota.

\- Regulus Black dit-il simplement.

Le miroir se troubla et il attendit un petit moment avant que le visage du plus jeune des frères Black apparaisse.

\- Bonjour toi, dit l'homme aux yeux bleu avec un sourire.  
\- Bonjour, Reggie. Je… Je te dérange peut-être ?  
\- J'étais en pleine réunion. Mais si tu m'appel c'est que c'est certainement urgent.  
\- Je peux juste… te le dire plus tard. C'est pas grave…  
\- Severus, amour, calme toi. Dit-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu sembles un peu secoué.  
\- Je suis à Gringotts avec le fils de James et Lily. Ils ont écrit une lettre pour lui parler… de la vérité… Qu'il est ton fils biologique. Les… les gobelins veulent te voir.

Regulus soupira et regarda vers la porte de la réunion qu'il venait de quitter précédemment. Cela n'allait peut-être pas beaucoup plaire aux conseiller qui étaient venu… mais la famille avant tout. Puis Tom RIddle, son supérieur, allait surement comprendre. Il était enfin libre du serment. Il allait le récupérer, l'éloigner de ses moldus infects.

\- Amour, je préviens le conseil et j'arrive.  
\- Tu… tu ne risques rien de partir comme ça ? demanda Severus inquiet.  
\- La famille avant tout Sev, Toi et Harry êtes ce que j'ai de plus important dans ce foutu monde. Je te l'ai déjà dit et ça ne changera pas avec l'arrivé d'un enfant dans notre famille. Bref j'arrive. Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi Reg, moi aussi je… je t'aime.

Il ferma le miroir à double sens et eut un sourire un peu niais. Il se recomposa un visage calme et neutre avant de sortir de la pièce. Il reprit place sur la chaise aux côté du jeune Potter, non Black.

\- Il est prévenu, il arrive dans peu de temps.  
\- Bien tout cela pourra donc être réglé dès aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse un moment, je vais attendre sa venue à la réception.

Le gobelin parti, laissant les deux hommes derrière. Severus sortit le bout de parchemin et, timidement, le tendit à Harry qui le prit. Voyant ce qu'il contenait, le Gryffondor fit la même action. Leur secret serait entre eux. Il le rangèrent dans leur poche et attendirent dans le plus grand silence.

Perdu dans ses pensée, le potionniste eut alors un déclic quand il se repassa la discussion avec Regulus en tête. Il regarda le jeune garçon à ses côtés. Celui qui fut l'un de ses pires cauchemars en cours allait devenir … son fils. Personne ne le savait, mais Regulus et lui étaient plus que des compagnons… ils étaient mariés depuis dix ans.

La porte s'ouvrit dans leur dos laissant apparaître le gobelin accompagné de Regulus Black. Il avait cet aspect que tous les Black avaient. Des cheveux noir indomptables, des yeux bleus perçants et ce visage si proche de celui de son frère aîné tout en ayant quelques rondeurs en plus et aucune pilosité. Il portait encore sa tenue de travail. Un pantalon noir coupé droit sur des chaussures vernies de même couleur. Il avait une chemise blanche parfaitement coupée avec une longue veste noire avec un fin liseré blanc. Regulus fit un doux sourire en voyant les deux hommes de sa vie réunis dans la même pièce. Il s'approcha et se pencha pour embrasser le plus jeune sur le front avant de se tourner pour embrasser son mari dont les joues devinrent parfaitement cramoisies.

À cette vu Harry haleta. C'était une chose d'apprendre que son professeur était timide et maladroit, le voir aussi. Apprendre que son père est un proche va encore aussi… mais apprendre que les deux sont ensembles ?... Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer.

\- Je vois que Sev n'avait encore une fois rien dit.  
\- M… mais tu aurais pu le dire aussi ! On s'est vu cette été ! Et Sirius le sait ? Et cela fait combien de temps ?  
\- Harry, calme toi. On... ou tout du moins, je te répondrais à tes questions après d'accord ? Amour, ça va ?  
\- Hum… Tu… dit-il dans un murmure.  
\- Tu veux sortir un peu avant de revenir ? Ou tu peux aller voir pour des ingrédients de potions en attendant et on te retrouve au chaudron baveur si tu préfères.

Severus ne prit pas le temps de répondre et sortit de la pièce en claquant légèrement la porte. Cela lui allait parfaitement. Dans le bureau Regulus eut un sourire attendri avant de prendre la place en secouant la tête.

Plusieurs test furent fait et l'histoire racontée en détail au gobelin qui en prit bonne note. La garde d'Harry fut immédiatement redirigée vers celle de son père sans aucun pré-avis du ministère dû à la relation de sang entre les deux hommes. Son nom fut changé temporairement le temps que les deux aillent au ministère faire les papiers pour une simple confirmation. Ils sortirent plusieurs bonnes minutes plus tard et retrouvèrent le potionniste comme prévu au chaudron baveur. Il avait cependant ce visage des mauvais jours qui fit arrêter Harry dans ses pas.

\- Viens Harry, ne t'en fait pas, tu n'a rien à t'en vouloir. Au pire, tu sais ce qu'on dit, chien qui aboie ne mord pas, dit-il en poussant Harry vers son compagnon.  
\- C'est ton frère le cabot, dit Severus d'un ton cassant presque boudeur.  
\- C'est vrai, une saleté de cabot intenable quand il a pas fait sa sortie quotidienne, dit Regulus en prenant place à côté de son mari. D'ailleurs, je lui ai acheté un nouveau collier avec laisse il y a deux jours. Rose à paillette avec quelques faux diamants et son nom brodée à même le collier.  
\- Toujours pas de muselière par contre.

Harry, qui avait prit place en face des deux adultes, fut époustouflé de la discussion qui avait lieu. Il aurait du vouloir défendre son parrain par les mots dit, mais Regulus semblait s'amuser des pics lancés sur son frère et les exagérer même afin de calmer l'autre homme. Le lord Black embrassa le long nez grec de son compagnon avant de lui prendre la main pendant que le potionniste maugréer contre les Black qui faisaient tout pour casser son image.

\- Bien, tu veux certainement des réponses n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui… Je veux dire… cela fait des années que je te connais en tant que.. oncle. C'est mon professeur de potion. Comment… comment ça se fait que personne le sait ? Et surtout… cela fait longtemps, non ?  
\- On s'est rencontré à Poudlard comme tu dois t'en douter. Je suis allé à Serpentard, comme tout bon Black en fait. Tu sais que Siri a eut sa période rebelle et c'est pour ça qu'il a été à Gryffondor. Je l'ai vite trouvé… différent des autres. À Serpentard tu as quelques groupes distincts. Les riches familles de sang-pur, genre Malfoy. C'est un peu tous ceux qui semblent avoir un balais dans le derrière. Tu as ceux qui veulent avoir de bons résultats. Puis tu as quelques un plus discrets. Sev… Il était l'un des discrets… Très discret.  
\- Je préférais qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'avais déjà Lily en amie, ça me suffisait. Mais Reg a tenté sa chance… et comme un bon Black, il a insisté et pas lâché l'affaire.  
\- De septembre à Décembre. Je ne l'ai pas lâché. J'ai dû me recevoir un ou deux sorts bien vicieux même. Mais j'ai réussis à le faire craquer et à l'approcher. Au départ, ce fut juste en tant que connaissance,puis en tant qu'ami…. et enfin bah les années ont passé. Ce fut... presque naturel qu'on soit ensemble au final.  
\- Mais du coup ça fait combien ?  
\- En Novembre cela a fait 20 ans que l'on s'est mit ensemble et en Juin, cela fera 11 ans que nous sommes mariés.  
\- Et cela fait donc 15… 16 ans que tu lui cachait le secret me concernant.  
\- Je ne pouvais rien dire, Harry. J'aurais aimé le dire, crois moi.  
\- Et j'aurais aimé savoir que le cornichon qui peuple mon laboratoire est mon beau-fils, dit le potionniste faisant sursauter les deux.

Les deux regards se dirigent vers lui le faisant un peu rougir. Harry sentit aussi ses joues rougir et sourire. Il avait comme beau-père… deuxième père même, son professeur de potion, la terreur des cachots.

\- Tu sais Severus, si je passe par le ministère déclarer Harry, notre mariage doit l'être aussi.  
\- Je… je ne pense pas que… grand chose nous retiennent encore de le dire.  
\- Le jour où tu l'annonces au directeur, je t'en supplie, envoie moi la copie du souvenir. Je veux voir sa tête, demanda Regulus les yeux bleu remplis d'excitation.  
\- Je… je vais devoir lui dire ?!  
\- Amour, tu changes de nom, où tout du moins, officiellement cette fois. Ton employeur doit être au courant. Il ne va pas te manger tu sais ? T'es pas au citron il me semble.  
\- Je vais devoir aller le voir pour mon changement de nom aussi Reg, dit Harry. Tu… tu pourrais, peut-être, venir. On serait… en famille. Cela évitera qu'il pose trop de questions. Cela me rassurera et je pense que cela rassurerait aussi…  
\- Soit, vous avez gagné. Nous irons faire cela dans la semaine ou le mois en fonction de nos disponibilités. Je vais devoir en parler à Sirius avant aussi. Bien ça vous dit un verre avant de se quitter ? Je pense pas que le vieux Dumby sera fâché si vous avez un peu de retard.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et c'est ensemble qui restèrent un moment à boire et discuter. Regulus en profita pour apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de son fils chez les Dursley et leurs vies à eux pour savoir par quel bout il pouvait les attaquer. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit l'existence de l'entreprise de l'Oncle, qu'il était fier de tout cela. Il apprit aussi que le Tante avait ce côté de se prendre pour une noblinette, ou comme le dirait Harry : "On dirait Madame Malfoy mais en plus laide et avec des habits de marque basse gamme". Severus ajouta que Pétunia avait toujours été jalouse de Lily et avait même été jusqu'à envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore pour entrer aussi à Poudlard.

\- Dudley… est un enfant gâté et capricieux. Pour son onzième anniversaire il a eut 36 cadeau… et cela ne lui a pas plus parce que cela faisait 2 de moins que l'année dernière…. Donc on a dut aller au zoo pour en acheter trois de plus…  
\- Trente neuf ?! s'exclama Severus en manquant de faire tomber son verre vide, rattrapé in extremis par Régulus, le faisant rougir.  
\- C'est beaucoup… beaucoup trop pour un simple enfant. Bien donc ils aiment leur confort leur "luxe" et leur position dans la société. Merci beaucoup fils, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que justice soit rendue. Bien, il est temps de rentrer pour vous.

Les trois se levèrent et sortirent après avoir payé pour les boissons. Harry se retourna un moment, laissant un peu de temps seuls à … ses parents. Oui, ils avaient maintenant des parents, une vrai famille… aimante.

Le nouveau père vit le mouvement de son fils et en profita pour attraper son mari et l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qui lui portait. Severus retint un couinement de surprise in extremis avant de profiter du baiser et se couler entre ses bras pour une dernière étreinte. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi avant qu'un petit toussotement éclate leur bulle.

\- Désolé de couper votre étreinte, mais faut qu'on rentre. Plus on traîne, plus on de risque de devoir des explications au directeur.  
\- C'est vrai… Je viendrais dès que possible. Allez filez avant que je vous kidnappe. Je t'aime Sev, je t'appelles ce soir.  
\- Si je ne le fait pas avant, comme toujours. Je.. je t'aime aussi, dit-il avant de se séparer sans un dernier baiser.

Il s'écarta définitivement, laissant le soin à Regulus de prendre Harry entre ses bras avant qu'il ne transplane. Le silence se fit entre les deux autres hommes restant. Severus prit un moment à observer ce qui était devenu en quelque instant un membre de sa famille. Il s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

\- Rentrons, nous discuterons ce soir à l'abris des regards.  
\- Punissez-moi pour m'être moqué de vous si vous avez besoin d'un motif valable. Nous sommes arrivés ici, J'AI glissé par manque de chance et vous ait entraîné avec moi dans la chute. J'ai éclaté de rire, cela ne vous a pas plu, vous me retirez des points et me coller pour manque de respect.  
\- Vous êtes bien comme votre père, dit le potionniste avec un petit sourire amusé.  
\- Et fier de l'être, dit Harry en prenant la main de Severus.

Les deux disparurent enfin de la rue. Il arrivèrent devant le château et mirent un moment avant de rentrer. Sur le trajet aucun des deux ne parlaient. Severus avait reprit son masque froid et Harry avait gardé une certaine distance avec lui. Ils furent accueillis par le directeur en robe violette dès le hall d'entré.

\- Ah mes garçons, je ne vous attendais plus, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
\- Il y avait beaucoup de monde à Gringotts, Monsieur. Puis j'en ai profité pour jeter un œil sur mes comptes.  
\- Je suis aller chercher quelques ingrédients supplémentaires. Par ailleurs Monsieur Potter, je vous veux dans mon bureau ce soir vingt heure pour… votre manque de respect.  
\- Oui Monsieur, dit Harry. Bien, je vais me changer, je suis frigorifié et une douche chaude ne sera pas un luxe. Bonne fin de journée. Professeur, Directeur.  
\- Apporter vos affaires de cours pour ce soir, Monsieur Potter.

Harry acquiesça et partit, laissant Severus seul devant le directeur. Le potionniste observa le gamin filer tel un serpent. Comment il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt ? Il salua aussi le directeur et dit qu'il devait ranger ce qu'il avait prit et commencer aussi à arranger ses cours à cause des vacances d'hiver décalées. Il pu ainsi fuir aussi et c'est avec un bonheur non feint qu'il rentra dans ses appartements. Il laissa éclater son bonheur à l'abris du regard. Il avait peur, mais il avait hâte.

C'est à 20 heures pile qu'Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus. La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le fit entrer dans ses appartements.

\- Assis-toi Harry, dit-il avec légèreté une fois la porte fermée.

Ils prirent place sur le canapé présent, de façon à être pas trop loin de l'autre mais gardant une certaine distance. Severus passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant.

\- Je… ne sais pas quoi dire.  
\- C'est… plutôt surprenant je trouve. Mais, je ne vais pas me plaindre.  
\- Même après… enfin … j'ai pas été vraiment…  
\- Vous...Tu as été Snape. Un professeur qui est sur ses gardes à cause des cornichons qui font exploser leur chaudrons. Puis maintenant que tu as ton rôle bien ancré...C'est comme une carapace. Faut la garder pour que seuls ceux qui arrivent à la traverser voient vraiment la personne que tu es.

Harry fit un petit sourire en voyant les joues rouges de son professeur .

\- Mais c'est rapide ce qui se passe… Je découvre que j'ai un père qui n'est rien d'autre que mon oncle de cœur… Celui-ci est en couple, et même plus, marié à mon professeur de potion. Mon beau-père est celui qui donne le plus de tourment ici à Poudlard.  
\- Je… Tu sais, j'ai connu ta mère avant Poudlard. C'est même moi qui lui ait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. C'était ma meilleure amie. Mais à cause des autres… et du fait que … je devais me défendre, nous nous sommes engueulés. J'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie.

Le professeur se redressa un peu dans le fauteuil et se mordit la lèvre du bas.

\- Potter et sa bande étaient vraiment … Il me cherchaient beaucoup. J'ai fini par craquer. Mais avec le temps… on s'était pardonnés. Elle m'a pardonnée. Puis… C'était la seule qui savait pour moi et Reg à ce moment là. J'ai été à son mariage… j'ai même été là à ta naissance, dit-il en souriant timidement. Mais Potter n'a jamais pu… passer au dessus de sa haine pour moi. Bien que le cabot soit le pire. Tu ressemble beaucoup à... James et… j'ai.  
\- Je sais. D'après les gobelins c'est à cause d'un glamour sur moi que j'ai cette apparence. J'ai préféré le garder le temps que… l'on garde le secret.  
\- C'est une bonne chose. Les cours vont bientôt recommencer et j'aimerais… t'aider.  
\- Apprend-moi grand maître des potions à ne pas faire exploser mon chaudron.

Severus qui s'était à peine levé, repris sa place et devint aussi rouge qu'une pomme. Il expliqua plus ou moins qu'il était certainement pire par le passé et qu'il lui arrivait encore de faire encore beaucoup fondre les siens, mais qu'il allait lui apprendre quelques méthodes que Slughorn lui avait appris qui pourraient certainement l'aider à avoir de bons résultats. C'est donc ensembles qu'ils prirent la direction du laboratoire de potions en attendant l'appel de Regulus.

La rentrée fut particulièrement bruyante et c'est avec surprise qu'Harry vit Hermione arriver en compagnie de Draco et de Pansy, le tout sous le regard noir de Ron. Il souleva un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche quand il vit les deux demoiselles s'embrasser avant de se séparer. La Gryffondor prit place devant Harry avec grand sourire.

\- Cela a été tes vacances ? demande t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.  
\- Pas mal de chose se sont passé mais tout va bien et toi ?  
\- Mon secret fut découvert et j'ai découvert celui de Ron. Ce fut particulièrement… instructif.  
\- Je vois. J'ai découvert que mon secret était entre les mains de la personne de qui j'avais le secret. Du coup on se les aient échangé et c'est tout.  
\- Tu ne me dit pas tout Harry dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers lui.  
\- Bientôt, promis t-il en sachant que ce serait le cas.

Il fallut attendre la semaine complète pour que les mots d'Harry prennent réellement un sens. Ron faisait la tronche et le fait que celle pour qui il avait des sentiments soit en couple avec une fille, et que ce soit une Serpentarde n'arrangeait pas les choses. Harry apprit à connaître les deux Serpentards et apprit donc à demi-mots ce qui avait touché la famille Malfoy. C'est ainsi que, un après midi, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatres dans la salle sur demande, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione qui était enlacée par Pansy, et lisait un livre particulier, se redressa vivement alors Draco eut le geste de sortir sa baguette.  
Regulus leva les mains et sourit en voyant le petit groupe.

\- Désolé de déranger les jeunes mais Harry, nous avons rendez-vous au ministère dans une heure. Je vais voir Albus on t'attend avec Sev dans le bureau. Soit pas en retard, hum ?  
\- Oui Dad. Embrasse Pap' pour moi, dit-il le plus naturellement qui soit.

La porte se referma et le silence se fit. Les trois regards convergèrent vers Harry qui sentait ses joues rougir légèrement. Il se mordit la lèvres du bas.

\- Tu nous expliques ? demande Draco avec empressement.  
\- C'était ça ton secret ! dit Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
\- James ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Donc avec ma mère ils ont trouvé un moyen… et Dad, Régulus, fut celui qui fut le … donneur. Et donc mon vrai père. Sauf que chose que personne ne savaient, et vous ne le dites pas tant que c'est pas annoncé, Dad est marié à Severus depuis 10 ans ! Donc… Mon professeur de potion est mon beau père et nous nous retrouvons avec le nom Black dès aujourd'hui si tout se passe bien.  
\- Mais alors on est cousin ! s'exclama le blond surpris.  
\- Oui on est cousin la fouine, dit-il en tirant la langue. Bien je vous laisse. Si je suis en retard je vais finir en ingrédient pour potion.  
\- Dépêche alors, dit Pansy en le poussant vers la sortie. Snape est terrible sur l'heure.  
\- Black, Pansy, il s'appelle Black aussi, répond t-il avec un sourire heureux avant de se lever.  
\- Attend je t'accompagne, dit le Serpentard blond.

Les deux garçon partirent, laissant en arrière les deux filles ensembles. Elles allaient certainement illustrer leur lecture ensemble. Harry prit rapidement la direction de sa tour et se changea sous le regard du blond qui le conseillait tout en critiquant la salle commune beaucoup trop rouge à son goût. Les deux firent le chemin retour et arrivèrent dans le bureau directorial où les trois adultes attendaient patiemment une tasse à la main.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes… réunis, puis-je avoir une explication ? demande le directeur presque impatiemment.  
\- Alors, Albus je vous présente celui qui est mon mari depuis une décennie, Severus Black.  
\- Marié ? Vous êtes … dit-il en gardant sa tasse de thé à mi chemin de ses lèvres.  
\- Ce n'est pas tout. Derrière moi se tient mon fils biologique, Harry Black. Puis vous connaissez évidemment mon cousin, Draco Malfoy.  
\- Biologique ?! Mais par merlin d'où ?! Lily sortait bien avec James non ? aurait-elle…?

Severus se retenait de rougir mais aussi de rire face à la situation. Harry, lui, souriait simplement et Draco avait ce masque parfait de Lord. Mais au fond… il était mort de rire comme il l'était visible grâce au petit rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres. Dumbledore se sentit vieux d'un seul coup. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir tout cela ? Il déposa sa tasse, regarda la famille devant lui et soupira. Regulus se mit alors à expliquer rapidement la situation au directeur avant qu'il ne dise qu'ils devaient aller au ministère. Les trois Black partirent, prenant la cheminée du bureau et Draco partit dans sa salle commune.

La petite famille arriva au ministère et fut reçu en premier par un homme qui les dirigea vers un bureau où ils seraient pris en charge. Quand la porte s'ouvrit Severus cru que c'était une blague. La pièce était d'un rose pâle et remplie d'assiettes avec des dessins de chatons. Derrière le bureau il y avait une femme, plus large que haute, toute habillée en rose bonbon.

Les trois homme entrèrent et prirent place sur les sièges.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs ? demande t-elle avec un voix presque enfantine.  
\- Nous sommes ici pour plusieurs choses, Madame Ombrage. En premier lieu, régulariser mon statut. Voici le document dont vous aurez besoin, dit-il en donnant une copie de l'acte de mariage.

Elle le prit, le lu, le relue en approchant la feuille d'elle et gratta même le papier avant de faire la grimace et de lever la tête pour observer les deux adultes en reposant le papier devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce papier est légal ? Deux hommes ne peuvent pas se marier, c'est totalement indécent surtout pour un Lord tel que vous monsieur Black.  
\- Vous faites bien de rappeler que je suis un Lord, madame, dit Regulus d'une voix froide alors que Severus se retenait de baisser des yeux. J'exige que vous vous adressiez à moi ainsi qu'à mon ÉPOUX le respect qui nous ait dut.  
\- Très bien Lord Black, mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Quelle est ma garantie que le papier est un vrai, un officiel ?  
\- Je ne vais pas dire comment fonctionne votre métier madame, mais contacter les personnes qui sont stipulés sur ledit acte de mariage serait quelque chose de tout à fait faisable. Ensuite, dit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. Voici un test de Gringotts prouvant ma filiation avec Harry né Potter.

Elle prit le papier, renifla comme pour contenir un rire et observa les trois hommes à nouveau.

\- Que voulez vous que je fasse avec ? demande t-elle.  
\- Changer vos données concernant mon fils peut-être ? dit-il plein d'ironie. Et faire que sa garde me soit officiellement donné. Je suis un sorcier sain de corps et d'esprit, j'exige que mon fils soit sous ma garde avant la fin du mois.  
\- Je ne peux pas garantir cela, surtout d'un test venant de tels créatures. De plus, Lord Black, vous êtes marié à un homme… ne pensez-vous pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que votre… enfant ait une mère ?  
\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer madame Ombrage, dit Harry, l'enfant en question est présent. Je suis là et âgé de quinze ans, madame. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère, mais d'une famille. J'aime mes deux pères, alors il serait malvenu de votre part de donner votre avis concernant ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Surtout quand vous ne savez rien de ma précédente situation.  
\- Justement, vous n'avez que 15 ans jeune homme, vous êtes encore loin d'être adulte et il me semble que mon travail est justement de m'occuper des familles.  
\- Vous êtes là pour vous occuper des papiers concernant les familles, dit Severus en insistant sur le mot "papier". Pas pour donner votre avis sur cela. Mais si notre famille ne vous convient pas Dolores, je préfère encore avoir mes affaires réglées par quelqu'un d'autre que vous, dit-il, bouillant de colère.

Le Potionniste prit les papiers et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, manquant de faire tomber quelque assiettes des murs. Le Lord se leva avec élégance et, main sur l'épaule de son fils lui même debout, ils sortent à leur tour alors que la femme était rouge et à la limite de hurler.

Severus était dans le couloir les joues légèrement rouge et surtout le regard bas, teinté de colère mais aussi de douleur. Regulus lâcha l'épaule de son fils et vint prendre l'homme entre ses bras. La femme avait blessé profondément son mari. Un corps plus fin vint contre eux et ils restèrent ainsi rien qu'un instant, enlacé, avant de se diriger plus loin dans le même couloire. Ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous avec l'homme qu'ils allaient voir mais Regulus savait parfaitement qu'il ne rechignerait pas à tout faire comme il fallait. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit révélant un homme brun aux tempes grisonnante, aux yeux chocolat, légèrement en surpoid et surtout très souriant derrière ses petites lunettes ovales. Il écarta les bras et leur fit signe de rentrer. Les trois hommes prirent place dans des sièges confortables en cuir marron et la porte se ferma.

\- Et bien si je m'attendais à ça, dit-il avec toujours ce grand sourire. Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? Un café, un thé, un chocolat ?  
\- Deux café au lait dont un avec un sucre et… que veux-tu Harry ? demande Regulus.  
\- Un chocolat s'il vous plaît.

L'homme appela un elfe de maison qui leur apporta leur tasse. Severus avait l'air plus calme et détendu d'un seul coup. L'homme prit un gorgée de sa tasse et la posa.

\- Bien alors dites moi ce qui vous amène ici.  
\- Nous avions rendez-vous avec votre charmante fille mais il s'avèrerait que mes papiers de régularisation ne lui plaise pas, Orford.  
\- Vous allez enfin vous afficher en couple marié ? Et bien, vous avez mit du temps mes garçons. Donne moi ça je te fais ça tout de suite.  
\- Voici pour le mariage et voici un papier pour mon fils, Harry. Sa mère est Lily Potter née Evans et James Potter l'a adopté.  
\- Je vois, dit-il en lisant les papier avec attention. Je pari, vu vos têtes, que Dodo en a encore fait qu'à sa tête. Bien laissez moi juste un moment et je vous fais ça. Je vais sûrement vous embêter un peu pour quelques signatures et vérifications. Sinon dites-moi, vous faîtes quoi de beau en ce moment ?

Ce fut largement plus détendue que la famille discuta avec l'homme qui remplissait les papiers sans se soucier des sexes ou genres des personnes faces à lui. Le rendez-vous dura du fait de la discussion. Mais c'est avec le nom Black approuvé qu'ils sortirent, ainsi qu'une promesse de venir le revoir. Il passèrent ensuite par la banque où le glamour de Harry fut retiré en plus des papiers signés apportés. Le Gryffondor se retrouva alors avec des cheveux toujours aussi noirs mais un peu plus longs et toujours indisciplinés. Ses yeux prirent une teinte plus bleutée, passant alors d'un vert émeraude à un vert turquoise.

La famille profita de leur sortie pour acheter quelques affaires potable pour Harry ainsi qu'un passage chez un Ophtalmo-mage qui réussit à bannir complètement ses lunettes. C'est donc rhabillé, avec une nouvelle apparence et un nouveau nom que Harry rentra à Poudlard avec ses deux pères. Leur arrivée ne fut pas des plus discrètes.

\- Harry ?! s'écria la jeune Gryffondor brune.  
\- Lui même Mione. Harry Black. dit-il avec fierté.  
\- Héritier Harry Leonis Black, fils. N'oublie pas ton nom complet et ton titre.  
\- Oui Dad'. Je peux y aller ou veux-tu me faire quelques recommandations ?  
\- Tu peux y aller, s'il y a un soucis je le saurais par Sev, dit-il en souriant.  
\- Okay ! Allez on y va, à plus Dad.  
\- J'espère que ton devoir de potion pour demain sera parfait Harry, dit Severus.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sourit avant de partir avec ses trois amis. Dans l'entrée le potionniste jeta un regard noir à l'ensemble des élèves, ce qui les fit partir. Regulus eut un sourire et prit par le bras son mari pour descendre dans ses quartiers sous l'œil curieux des quelques élèves encore présents.

Il fallut attendre l'annonce du soir pour que toute la vérité éclate. Alors que Severus avait préféré rester manger avec Regulus dans son appartement, Albus se leva comme cet hiver et attira l'attention.

\- S'il vous plaît ! … Merci. Comme vous pouvez le voir, votre professeur de potion est absent. N'ayez crainte il n'a rien, dit-il en levant une main.  
\- Dommage, dit Ron.  
\- La ferme Ron on écoute, dit l'un des Gryffondor non loin de lui.  
\- Hey parle pas à mon frère comme ça ! Dites, vous n'avez pas vu Harry ? demanda la jeune fille rousse inquiète.

Albus attendit un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Severus est actuellement avec son mari. Oui vous avez bien compris. Ainsi vous le nommerez par son nouveau patronyme, c'est à dire, professeur Black. Aussi l'un de nos élèves s'est révélé avoir un père bien vivant. Harry Potter portera à partir de ce jour aussi le Nom des Black.

Le brouhaha se fit alors que les regards commencèrent doucement à converger vers le pauvre Gryffondor. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire désolé. Une fois à l'abris des curieux, il leur expliquera plus en détail, à elle et aux deux Serpentard, ce qu'il en était vraiment. Mais actuellement, elle était surtout heureuse, son frère de cœur avait enfin une famille.

\- Silence ! Je demande à toute le monde de ne pas venir les harceler et respectez leur vie privée. Merci, finit-il avant de se rasseoir.

À côté de lui la professeur de Métamorphose se penche, curieuse.

\- Mais dites-nous Albus, qui est donc la personne derrière ce changement de Nom ?  
\- Il se nomme Regulus Black ma chère et il se pourrait bien que leur romance se soit passée sous notre nez sans que l'on ne le remarque.  
\- Tant que cela ? Dit-elle étonné.  
\- Ça fait vingt ans qu'ils sont ensembles Minnie.  
\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama t-elle une main sur le cœur. Voilà bien quelque chose qui va faire jaser pendant un moment.  
\- Nous verrons bien, dit-il doctement.

Harry termina son repas rapidement avant de sortir du lieu pour plus de tranquillité.

Comme l'avait prédit Minerva, l'affiliation entre le professeur des potion et Harry Black, anciennement Potter, faisait parler de lui et cela même trois semaines plus tard.  
Regulus avait dû pendant ce temps calmer son frère pendant une semaine avant que celui-ci ne se mette à bouder, puis redevenir l'agaçant cabot.  
À Poudlard, certain élèves tentaient leur chance auprès du jeune Héritier, l'agaçant terriblement. Parmi les plus pénible, c'est Ginny Weasley qui remporta le chaudron d'or.

\- NON ! Pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas aller à pré au lard avec toi ! J'ai une sortie avec mes parents.  
\- Bah je pourrais venir et tu pourras me les présenter et…  
\- Non, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te les présente ? Tu les connais. Severus Black est notre professeur de potion et Regulus Black est déjà venu au terrier. Voilà tu les connais.  
\- Mais Harry, je te parle en tant que petite amie voyons, dit-elle avec sourire faux en se rapprochant de l'adolescent.  
\- On ne sort plus ensembles Ginny, dit-il en reculant d'un pas, main tendu en avant. Cela fait 1 an maintenant et tu sais pourquoi en plus, tu préférais aller dans la couche de Dean parce que j'étais un "pauvre orphelin élevé chez les moldu". Mais étrangement, depuis que je suis devenu l'héritier Black, je t'intéresse de nouveau. Étrange coïncidence tu ne trouve pas ?

Elle était devenu rouge, rouge de colère et de honte. Elle n'aurait jamais dû aller avec ce minable de Dean. En plus il n'était même pas beau ni doué. Alors que Harry était devenu tellement beau depuis qu'il avait enlevé le glamour.

\- Tu m'excuseras, Héritière Weasley, dit-il en insistant ironiquement sur le titre. Mais je suis attendu ailleurs actuellement. Bonne journée.

Il sortit de la pièce en mouvement de cape qui rappela leur professeur de potion à ceux qui observaient la scène dans la salle commune. Harry fulminait en marchant vers la sa destination. Il en avait marre. Déjà qu'on lui tournait autour, il n'avait pas de besoin qu'une de ses ex le fasse aussi. Il avait tout du moins un autre problème. Il observa à la dérobé le Serpentard blond qui passait au loin. Il en était venu à devenir proche de Draco. Très proche et il faisait partit des rares personne qui pouvait le toucher sans qu'il ne se fige de terreur. Mais cela lui paraissait logique qu'il agisse ainsi… surtout après les horreurs que son paternelle lui avait fait subir. "Sale con", pensa t-il.  
Il descendit les escaliers rapidement et arriva devant les grandes portes. Il vit rapidement son père être déjà là, tranquillement, à parler avec quelques élèves. Quand il le vit il lui fit un sourire et s'approcha pour le prendre rapidement dans les bras.

\- Allez du vent jeune gens, je ne suis plus seul, dit-il simplement.

Ils furent déçu mais tous partir en laissant les deux ensembles. Cette fois, Regulus prit vraiment son fils dans ses bras et le serra fortement en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne.

\- Tu m'as manqué Leonis, dit-il après l'avoir laché.  
\- Toi aussi Dad', dit-il en murmurant.

Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas et massa sa nuque en baissant les yeux et en soupirant.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande le père en posant un main sur la joue du plus jeune.  
\- On me tourne autour ici… vraiment beaucoup. C'est lourd, vraiment j'en peux plus.  
\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, dit une voix grave qui les fit sursauter.

Severus embrassa simplement son compagnon, le front de son fils et tous les trois prirent la route vers le village voisin. Harry mis ses deux mains dans ses poches et resta un moment silencieux avant de parler.

\- Ouais… Je me suis pas mal rapproché de Draco. Pansy et Hermione passe du temps ensemble et parfois s'éclipse. Souvent même. Du coup, on reste tous les deux et je.. je ne sais pas ce que je ressens et ça me perturbe.  
\- Tu n'as jamais été avec un homme ou même attiré par un ? demande Regulus.  
\- Non Dad'. Jamais. Je suis sortit avec Ginny Weasley, la septième enfants de la fratrie. Mais… rien de très concluant quoi. J'avais treize ans et elle douze après tout.  
\- C'est plutôt jeune c'est sûr. Mais… est-ce que… tu aimerais être plus qu'un ami pour lui ? osa timidement Severus.  
\- Peut-être… Mais j'ai peur de… si je me lance et que bah… s'il dit oui mais que par la suite ça va pas avec moi et que je me rend compte que les garçon me plaisent pas… Je veux pas le blesser quoi…

Regulus éclata de rire et Severus eut un sourire en coin. Harry les observèrent un moment, ne comprenant pas leur réaction. Il grogna et leur dit que quand ils auront fini de se foutre de lui ils le retrouveront au trois balais. Il leur jette un regard noir et part en un mouvement de cape sec. Regulus repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant le geste.

Harry marcha rapidement et finit par ralentir. C'était certes puérile mais il était vraiment perdu dans son ressenti. Il soupira et se laissa voguer dans la masse du petit village. Il observa les vitrines, entra dans quelques magasins mais n'acheta rien. Il finit par se diriger vers les trois balais et y entra. Il repéra facilement ses deux pères assis dans un angle tranquille. Il prit place devant eux et souleva un sourcil de questionnement. Regulus sentit son rire revenir mais ne fit que déglutir.

\- Alors, puis-je savoir en quoi je suis hilarant ? Peut-être que je pourrais aussi rire avec vous deux si vous m'expliquer.  
\- Excuse nous mais tes questions sont les mêmes que nous nous sommes tous les deux posés avant d'être vraiment ensembles, ton père et moi. Y'a pas de mystères dans ce cas là, faut que vous parliez Draconis et toi.  
\- Prenez un moment à deux et… tu es à Gryffondor, il me semble, dit Severus.  
\- … Joker. Si tu te rappelles bien de mon secret c'était : Ma vie est un véritable mensonge. Que ce soit l'identité de mon père, ma vie en famille ou ma répartition. J'ai failli finir à Serpentard.  
\- Pourquoi t'y es pas espèce de cornichon ? demanda Severus, surpris.  
\- Il se pourrait que j'ai rencontré Draco avant qui m'a fait une éloge de Serpentard et… fut un sacré connard avec Ron et Hagrid.  
\- Langage Harry ! s'exclama Regulus en lui frappant le dessus de la tête.  
\- Désolé Dad', dit-il en se massant la tête. Mais voilà du coup… j'ai préféré être dans une autre maison, la maison de ceux qui ont été mes premiers amis. Ron et Hermione. Fin voilà du coup… je n'ai jamais eut beaucoup de courage...  
\- Bien génial… dit le potionniste en soupirant. Mais cela ne change pas que... Parlez-vous, vraiment. C'est une base.

Regulus passa son bras autour de Severus et se pencha pour lui embrasser la tempe. Il était fier de son mari qui osait parler plus et se montrer plus naturel. Harry eut un sourire en les voyant puis repensa à quelques mots de son père.

\- Dad… Draco est mon cousin. Cela va pas choquer ou poser problème ? Et puis je suis le seul héritier Black … Si je suis avec et que tout se passe bien… je… on va pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant… enfin je pense pas.  
\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que deux personne, cousin ou cousine, de la famille se marient entre eux. Vous êtes éloignés en plus. Narcissa est ma cousine, Draco mon petit cousin. Alors pour toi je n'imagine même pas. Rien en vous en empêche. Puis Harry, si le temps passe et que le chose ne change pas… dit-il avant de toussoter un peu. vous avez deux amies qui sont ensemble… Elles non plus ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfants ensembles.  
\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux …. Oh… Oh d'accord, oui je vois, dit-il en prenant une teinte cramoisi.  
\- Mais vous n'en êtes pas là. Profites de la vie Leonis… le Nom Black ne va pas s'éteindre. Narcissa est une femme forte et indépendante. Pour le moment elle est en deuil mais… dans les temps à venir elle aura quelqu'un d'autre. Bellatrix, notre diva internationale est une Black aussi, Andromeda aussi et a une fille. Certes le Nom "disparaît", Mais le sang ne ment jamais.  
\- D'accord compris. Black un jour, Black toujours c'est ça ?  
\- Retourne toi Harry, il semblerait que mon filleul te cherche, dit Severus.

Harry se retourna vivement et vit Draco qui regardait partout dans la salle avant de le voir et sourire. Le Gryffondor sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il vint dans sa direction les mains dans les poches avec nonchalance.

\- Hey, dit-il. Je peux avoir une petite place ou tu vas continuer de me regarder bêtement ?  
\- Oui bien sûr, répondit rapidement Harry en se décalant sur le banc pour prendre la place contre le mur.

Draco prit la place avec un petit sourire et regarda les deux hommes face à lui. Son parrain avait l'air plus détendu qu'en présence des élèves dans ses cachots, bien qu'il semblait garder une certaine réserve tout de même.

\- Alors, cela fait quoi d'avoir tout le monde à ses pieds ? demanda le blond à Harry.  
\- Je m'en serais bien passé, dit-il en soupirant. Tu sais que Ginny a encore essayé de sortir avec moi. Elle m'a proposé quatre fois aujourd'hui de venir ici avec elle et mieux, la dernière fois elle m'a demandé que je la présente à mes parents... en tant que petite amie.  
\- Sérieusement ? Elle ne sortait pas avec Thomas avant ?  
\- Si, mais je suis devenu plus intéressant tu comprends. Je suis étonné qu'elle n'ai pas cherché à t'avoir d'ailleurs, dit Harry avec scepticisme.  
\- Je suis un Serpentard et un Malfoy, dit-il simplement. Maison ennemis et famille rivale.  
\- J'aurais dut vraiment aller à Serpentard… j'aurais été tranquille.  
\- Si c'était pour supporter vos deux caractères à longueur d'année, alors non merci, dit le potionniste. J'ai déjà bien eut assez à faire avec vous deux dans ma classe.  
Draco regarda Harry avec surprise. Serpentard ? Vraiment ?... bien sûr oui. Seul un Serpentard aurait pu rester aussi longtemps chez des moldus infects en s'adaptant simplement. Puis à bien y regarder maintenant, il a vraiment tout d'un Black en plus du sang.  
\- Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de secret ? demande le Lord Black.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas raconté ? dit le potionniste. À cause de la tempête de neige, Albus a eut encore une des ses idées étranges pour occuper tout le monde.  
\- On devait écrire un secret sur un parchemin qu'on devait mettre dans un chaudron. le lendemain on avait le secret de quelqu'un d'autre. Le but était qu'il fallait trouver le destinataire, finit Harry.  
\- Et vous aviez mit quoi vous deux ? demande Regulus aux deux autre Serpentard.  
\- J'ai… j'ai marqué pour mon père. C'est Madame Pomfresh qui a eut le secret.  
\- J'ai dis que j'étais maladroit et timide, avoua en marmonnant Severus.  
\- Je vois. Qu'aurais-je pu marquer ? Je vois pas autre chose que notre mariage.  
\- C'est vrai…Bon, je ne veux pas gâcher tout mais faut rentrer, dit Severus.  
\- Je vous raccompagne dans ce cas, allons-y les garçons. Et Leonis, Harry… pense à ce qu'on t'as dit ton père et moi, dit Regulus en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vraiment, penses-y et fait le.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça sous le regard curieux du blond puis les quatre sorciers se levèrent et prirent le chemin pour Poudlard. Harry regardait ses deux pères se tenir la main devant lui avant de jeter un regard timide vers Draco puis rougit en soupirant. Cela faisait envie. Le jeune Serpentard vit le regard en coin que jeta son ami et pensa à la phrase qu'avait dit son grand cousin avant qu'ils ne quittent les trois balais. Il n'était pas très sûr si c'était ce qu'il croyait. Si Harry, ou Leonis comme l'appelait affectueusement Regulus, avait pour lui des sentiments qui allaient au-delà de leur amitié. Il attendrait et observerait.

Les jours passèrent et ils se rapprochèrent. Ce ne fut que très discret au départ mais Severus le vit parfaitement. Il reconnaissait ces gestes infimes qu'il avait lui même fait par le passé et qu'il continuait aujourd'hui à faire avec Regulus.

Juste quelques frôlements de mains, des légers rougissements et le fait d'être plus proches physiquement. Mais il savait aussi, par la visite récente de son fils, qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé et cela devenait urgent. Il les fit venir ensembles un vendredi soir et les regarda, tous deux assis sur son canapé. Son filleul se mordait la lèvre du bas, très légèrement, et son fils avait la jambe qui tremblait et semblait regarder un peu partout.

\- Je… Je vous ai appelé ici parce que… Harry, tu n'as toujours pas écouté nos conseils, à Régulus et moi. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non pap'. Je…

Il jeta un regard rapidement vers Draco et déglutit avant de revenir vers son père.

\- Je sais que ça fait peur, Harry. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui… Compris. Tu as raison, je… je vais le faire, dit-il nerveusement.  
\- Je suis dans le laboratoire. Préviens moi quand tu as fini.

Il fit demi tour, et se cogna l'épaule contre l'angle du cadran de la porte en grognant avant de soupirer et laisser les deux jeunes seuls.  
Draco regarda Harry cette fois et, timidement, fit glisser sa main vers la sienne. Il la déposa dessus. Le Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration et tourna son regard turquoise vers le bleu presque gris du futur Lord Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? demande gentillement le blond  
\- Je… Je… jenesaispascequejeressenspourtoi, marmonna-t-il rapidement en un souffle  
\- Pardon ? dit-il en soulevant un sourcil circonspect.  
\- Je… je suis sortie déjà avec Ginny et puis y'a eut Cho pendant une semaine… mais hum… depuis bah… je…

Il soupira d'agacement et se leva, brisant le contact entre leur main. Il fit plusieurs aller-retour devant la cheminée. Avant de s'arrêter et garder son regard ailleurs que sur le Serpentard blond qui le regardait simplement, attendant la suite.

\- Mais dernièrement… avec le jeu des secrets et le fait que Mione sorte avec Pans'... on… on est devenu un groupe. Puis toi et moi on se retrouve souvent seuls et on a beaucoup parlé et… je .. on se rapproche, dit-il en un murmure. Je…

Il avait la gorge serrée et avait peur, vraiment peur de ces mots, de cette révélation qu'il allait faire à celui qui était devenu un ami, un confident même. Draco commença alors à comprendre et eut un doux sourire.

\- Je... ne sais plus ce que je ressens … pour toi, dit-il en lui tournant le dos, le regard ancré dans la cheminée. Je n'ai jamais… ressenti ça et je sais pas… Pourtant les garçons c'est pas mon truc… Je le sais depuis le temps que je joue au Quidditch…

Il croisa ses bras, s'enlaçant presque de lui-même. Il ne vit pas alors le regard ravis voir presque choqué du blond qui se leva doucement.

\- Mais… y'a quelque chose qui fait que… j'ai envie de t'avoir… rien que pour moi. Te protéger ou inversement vu nos tailles, et ça me fout la trouille. J'ai eut la trouille de te le dire. On est… apparenté mais d'après Dad… après tout ce serait pas la première fois chez les Black que deux cousins, de premier ou deuxième degré, se mettent ensembles.

Draco s'avança, doucement et vint se poster dans le dos du jeune Black avant de l'enlacer simplement, posant son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Le geste du Serpentard le fit sursauter et trembler d'émotion.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout… j'ai peur que ce soit qu'une passade… Je ne veux pas te blesser Dray, je veux pas être un de ces connards qui blesse leur moitié !

Il serra ses mains fortement alors que Draco ressera l'étreinte. Harry renifla, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

\- Je… je ne veux pas te perdre si jamais… rien ne va. Je veux pas que tu sois que de passage dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu te sente comme… un… un foutu test si je… je me révèle être… hétéro.  
\- Je peux parler maintenant ? … Leonis.

Harry acquiesça, tremblant toujours. Il desserra ses poings et vint pour essuyer ses yeux qu'on le retourna doucement et deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues ainsi que deux pouces essuyer ses larmes. Il vit Draco, ses yeux bleu-gris pétillant de bonheur et d'émotion.

\- Tu sais… après… Après tout ce que P-Lucius m'a fait, toutes ces horreurs que j'ai vécu, j'aurais jamais cru en survivre tu sais ? J'aurais jamais cru réussir à m'en sortir. Ça faisait mal, vraiment mal. Je refusais qu'on me touche et seulement Pansy pouvait encore plus ou moins m'approcher. Nos deux amies se sont collées ensembles grâce à une histoire de secrets et de livres cochons, dit-il en un petit rire en secouant. Mais tu étais là et tu n'étais pas celui que je pensais au départ. J'ai juste était un connard… mais pas par choix. On m'avait élevé ainsi, conditionné plus exactement, finit-il dans un murmure.

Draco continua de passer ses deux pouces sur les joues de son… ami. Harry posa délicatement ses deux mains en miroir sur le visage du blond pour faire les même mouvement.

\- Tu es celui qui m'a le plus approché. Regarde, on se touche tous les deux et je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je… j'ai vu tes regards, je savais pas vraiment si… je comprenais pas et ne comprend toujours pas comment tu veux de moi. Je suis sale, complètement détruit et…  
\- Quelqu'un qui a vécu un enfer chez sa famille. Tu es une victime, tu n'es pas celui qui a fait tout cela. Tu n'es pas sale et tu n'es pas détruit. Puis si… si c'est vraiment… ce que tu sens je…

Il avait les joues brûlante et baissa ses yeux.

\- Je veux alors être celui qui te purifiera et qui te reconstruira. Je… je veux passer autant de temps qu'il le faut, mais tu seras de nouveau entier si… si tu..  
\- Si je veux bien de toi, fini Draco doucement. Et si tu veux de moi, alors...

Il s'approcha doucement collant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

\- Hériter Black, me feriez vous l'honneur de devenir mon compagnon et d'accepter, en guise de scellement de notre accord, de partager un baiser ?  
\- J'accepte Héritier Malfoy, j'accepte avec joie, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Dans un mouvement commun, les deux penchèrent la tête et scellèrent leurs lèvres ensemble. Le baiser fut timide, un simple baiser lèvres contre lèvres. Mais ils sentirent, au plus profond d'eux, qu'ils avaient fait le meilleur des choix.

Dans son laboratoire, Severus eut un doux sourire et annula son sort d'espionnage. Il se rappela avec nostalgie de sa propre mise en couple, 20 ans auparavant. Ce fut aussi décousu, surtout pour lui. Il avait même cassé une tasse quand Regulus lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait sortir avec lui et faire de lui le plus heureux des hommes.  
La porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrit après quelques coups frappés dessus. Il vit les deux jeunes hommes avec le sourire, un sourire timide, et leur deux mains liées, doigts entrelacées.

\- Je vois que la discussion fut… concluante, dit-il avec un doux sourire. Félicitations. Il n'est pas encore trop tard filez, je vais prévenir Reg si vous voulez.  
\- Merci Pap', t'es le meilleurs des pères.  
\- Merci Sev de nous avoir… confronté. Tu es le meilleur des parrains.

Les deux garçons avancèrent en un ensemble et vinrent embrasser chacun une des joues rouge du potionniste en lui disant encore merci avant de partir presque en courant. Severus eut un grand sourire, ce même sourire que quand Reg lui avait proposé de devenir sa moitié, son mari. Il attendit juste quelques secondes avant de monter dans le salon et de l'appeler.

\- Bonjour mon homme rayonnant. Raconte moi tout ! s'exclama Regulus.  
\- Ce fut difficile, mais il lui a tout dit et ils sont officiellement ensembles. Ils viennent de partir à l'instant après m'avoir dit que j'étais le meilleur des pères et des parrains.  
\- Je vois. C'est vrai que tu es le meilleur… le meilleur des hommes et le meilleur des maris. Tu es ma merveille à moi.  
\- Reg ! dit-il en reprenant une teinte rouge.

L'homme de l'autre côté du miroir rigola des joues adorablement cramoisie de son homme avant de repartir sur une discussion plus légère comme sur leur prochaine rencontre ou sur ce qu'ils avaient fait de la journée.

Dès que les deux garçons étaient sortis de la pièce ils avaient couru ensembles vers la salle sur demande comme deux enfants. L'un des deux passa trois fois devant le mur avant de s'y engouffrer ensemble. Ils avaient les joues rouges mais ils éclatèrent de rire en fermant la porte. La pièce était simple. Une épaisse moquette moelleuse blanche au sol, un lit bas avec une grosse couette et remplis de coussin puis un coin avec un canapé devant une table basse. Rien de plus. Harry jeta un regard vers le lit et lâchant la main de son désormais petit ami, il se déchaussa, enleva sa robe d'école, sa cravate et alla debout sur le lit, sautant dessus avec un grand sourire.

\- Allez viens ! Je n'ai jamais pu faire ça, je suis sûr que toi aussi.

Draco secoua la tête mais fit la même chose qu'Harry avant de le rejoindre. Le lit fut magicalement agrandi par la pièce, leur permettant de sauter dessus à loisir. Le blond prit un oreiller et le jeta, commençant alors une bataille rangée où les oreillers volaient à travers la pièce, éclatant parfois et faisant voler des plumes un peu partout. Ils riaient, simplement, oubliant ensembles, rien qu'un instant, leur enfance désastreuse.

Pour la première fois, Draco avait les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, mal à la mâchoire de sourire et rire autant et surtout sa tenue si parfaite était complètement chiffonnée. Il était loin le petit héritier parfait de la première année.  
Ils étaient à présent allongé tout les deux dans le lit et reprennaient leur souffle.

\- Hey, Dray, dit-il entre deux respirations rapides.  
\- Hum ? fit-il en tournant son visage aux joues rougies.  
\- Tu te rappel notre premier combat ? À quel point on s'est hurlé qu'on ne sera jamais ami et qu'on l'on préférerait crever plutôt que de traîner avec un… comment je t'ai appelé déjà ?  
\- Un connard égocentrique peroxydé. Et moi je t'ai traité de maigrichon binoclard arrogant.  
\- Du coup, tu crois que c'est le moment de mourir ? dit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
\- … Idiot, souffla le blond.

Il se tourna de côté et observa son petit ami. Il était fier de pouvoir l'appeler ainsi. Il l'aimait… sûrement. Mais ils avaient le temps de se le dire, et ils pouvaient se le prouver par des milliers de façons, toutes différentes.  
Harry tourna son regard et sourit avant de tendre son bras, attrapant le blond, afin de le prendre contre lui. Draco vint se pelotonner tel un chat et se laissa bercer par le son des battement du cœur du Gryffondor.  
Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, restant simplement enlacé, l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut le son du couvre feu qui les surprit, ils se redressèrent d'un seul coup.

\- Merde ! Et on peut pas y aller, on se ferait choper sinon, dit le blond.  
\- Restons ici. Severus ne va pas être ignorant d'où on est s'il ne te voit pas dans ton dortoir. Puis on est vendredi soir… Il faut juste… une salle de bain.

Le bruit d'un porte grinçante se fit entendre alors qu'une porte en bois sombre venait d'apparaître non loin du lit. Harry tourna sa tête vers Draco en souriant.

\- J'adore cette Salle et j'adore la magie !  
\- Tu y vas en premier ? demande le blond par politesse.  
\- Non vas-y, j'irais après toi.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeune hommes prirent leur douche à tour de rôle avant de venir se coucher sous la couette moelleuse, le tout en pantalon de pyjama qu'un elfe avait mystérieusement apporté. Il s'embrassèrent, un peu plus langoureusement, avant de s'endormir face à face en se tenant simplement la main.

Dans les couloirs, Severus était de garde ce soir là. Il fut un temps il aurait enlevé des points pour être hors du dortoir au delà du couvre feu… Mais il voulait faire une exception pour son fils et son filleul. mais seulement ce soir là. Il secoua légèrement la tête et repris son tour tranquillement. Enlevant des points aux autres fraudeurs nocturnes.

Le lendemain matin ce fut tôt qu'ils s'éveillèrent. Harry fut le premier avant que Draco n'ouvre les yeux sous les douces caresses de son homme. Il soupira de bien être avant de s'approcher et déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme la veille ils passèrent par la salle de bain avant de se rhabiller parfaitement. Quelques coups de baguette pour donner un aspect non froissé et les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce ensemble.

Quand ils entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle en se tenant la main, il y eut un petit silence.

\- JE LE SAVAIS ! s'exclama Pansy en dansant presque sur place.

Draco eut un petit sourire amusé avant d'embrasser simplement Harry et d'aller prendre sa place aux côté des autres Serpentard. Pansy lui tapa dans le dos en lui demandant tous les détails. De son côté Harry prit place en face d'Hermione qui avait un doux sourire.

\- Alors ? Enfin ensemble ? dit-elle avec son air de miss je-sais-tout.  
\- Oui. Pap' m'a obligé à le dire. J'ai eut vraiment peur Mione. Mais voilà je suis en couple.  
\- C'est une blague ?! demanda le jeune roux qui vient de reprendre ses esprits. Depuis tout ce temps je partageais ma chambre avec un PD... Merlin, je suis écoeuré je te croyais normal, moi.  
\- Je me croyais Hétéro aussi avant, dit Harry le plus calmement possible. Mais il se pourrait bien que je préfère les hommes après tout, et surtout un homme.  
\- Tu ne peux pas être gay ! C'est impossible ! À cause de ton anormalité le nom des Black va mourir ! Mourir comme devrait le faire toi et ta catin de Malfoy. On dirait bien que ça lui suffisait pas de se prendre papa Malfoy. Maintenant qu'il a perdu son jouet, il se rabat sur toi ! s'écria la dernière des Weasley ce qui laissa un grand silence choqué.

Albus se leva de son siège, le regard bleu très sombre et fit le tour de la table des professeurs pour se diriger face aux deux roux qui se tassent sur eux mêmes devant ce regard glacial qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

\- Monsieur et Mademoiselle Weasley, dit-il calmement. Votre camarade aime les hommes, aime un homme. Il n'est pas malade, il n'est pas anormal. L'homosexualité n'est pas être un "PD", un pédophile. Harry a choisis un homme pour compagnon et l'aime, comme sûrement d'autre de vos camarade, comme Miss Granger a choisi une demoiselle pour compagne, comme Severus vit avec un homme depuis deux décennies et surtout… comme je vis avec un homme depuis presque 100 ans... Et quelque chose me dis que vous ne voudriez pas dire en face de telles bêtises face à mon mari. Nous savons vous et moi que Gellert est loin d'être un homme qui pardonne.

Un grand silence pesant se fit dans la salle. Tous attendaient ce qu'allait donner comme sanction le directeur. Il était bien connu que l'homme était marié à un grand mage, un grand politicien Russe. Un homme juste mais avec une main de fer.

\- Pour de telles accusations, je vous veux dans mon bureau à la fin de votre repas et pas une minute de retard. Je vais contacter vos parents et nous verrons ce qu'ils vont dire de votre comportement. Je retire 100 point à Gryffondor. Vous serez en retenue avec le Professeur Black, Monsieur Weasley et plus de quidditch pour vous. Pour vous Mademoiselle Weasley, vous irez en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall et plus de quidditch non plus pour vous. J'ai confiance en Minerva et Severus pour vous mettre du plomb dans le crâne.

Il laissa ainsi les deux Weasley à la table des rouge et or, complètement muets de stupeur et de honte. Les deux élèves se levèrent et partir sous le regard mauvais des autres. Draco, de sa table, soupira de soulagement. Ce qu'avait dit la plus jeune avait fait mal. Il leva son regard vers celui turquoise de son compagnon et lui fit un petit sourire. Ils se verraient à l'abris des curieux. Peut-être en présence de leurs deux amies.

Dans le bureau directorial, quelques minutes plus tard, Albus appela les deux parents. Ils étaient de bon amis mais aussi d'ancien élèves. Après une explication brève ce fut un couple légèrement furieux qui débarqua dans le bureau.

\- Vous pouvez nous expliquer Albus ? demande Arthur le plus calmement possible.  
\- Ronald et Ginevra ont tout deux un lien avec Monsieur Black, anciennement Potter. L'un fut le meilleur ami et l'autre fut pendant un court temps la compagne. Mais avec la très récente mise en couple de ce dernier avec Monsieur Malfoy, vos deux enfants ont eut le malheur de dire qu'il était malade et anormal. Leur mots furent très très dur et emplis d'accusations homophobes., dit-il en soupirant.  
\- Que leur avez vous donné comme punition ? demande la matronne rousse.  
\- 100 point en moins pour leur maison, un bannissement de l'équipe de Quidditch et une retenu avec Severus et Minerva.

Trois coups furent donné à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur les deux jeunes Weasley légèrement terrifié. Molly vu rouge en les voyant et leur fit signe de venir devant elle d'un signe sec du doigt. Ils s'approchèrent prestement et la porte claqua dans leur dos.

\- POUVEZ-VOUS ME DIRE CE QU'IL VOUS AIT PASSÉ PAR LA TÊTE POUR DIRE DE TELLES CONNERIES ?!

Les deux adolescents rentrèrent leur tête dans les épaules en fermant fortement les yeux à cause de la voix forte et furieuse de leur mère.

\- VOTRE PROPRE FRÈRE, CHARLIE, SORT AVEC UN HOMME ET VOUS LE SAVEZ EN PLUS !

Elle frappa le bureau de son poings les faisant tous sursauter dans la pièce. Elle prit une inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Je vous préviens, dit-elle d'une voix froide en les pointant du doigt tour à tour. C'est la dernière fois que j'entend parler de vos pitreries. Tous vos frères ont réussi. Il ne restes que vous et les jumeaux qui passeront bientôt leur ASPIC malgré leur projet. Bill travaille comme briseur de sort à Gringotts, Charlie travail avec les dragon en Roumanie, Percy travail au ministère, Fred et George vont ouvrir leur boutique. Et vous… VOUS ! VOUS NE ME FAITES QUE SORTIR DE MES GONDS !

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle. Elle s'asseya sur une des chaise devant le bureau. Leur père posa une main sur son épaule avant de tourner vers eux.

\- Écoute moi Ronald, Dit Arthur en prenant le veux devenir Auror depuis longtemps. Mais avec un tel caractère et tes notes tu ne le seras jamais si tu continue dans cette voie. Il te faut au minimum 5 ASPIC avec Effort exceptionnel, surtout en Potion, Sortilège, Métamorphose et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, entre autres. De plus, pour devenir Auror il y a un concours, sur trois ans. Peu de personne le réussisse. Alors, si tu tiens vraiment à ton métier de rêve accroche toi, remonte tes notes et surtout, garde tes réflexions pour toi. Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer les hommes, mais tu n'as pas à juger les autre s'il sont heureux. L'amour ne se commande pas.

Il tourna son regard vers sa fille qui avait cet air légèrement arrogant maintenant que Molly avait fini de crier. Il se retint de soupirer. Merlin que l'adolescence était une période difficile avec ces deux là.

\- Quand à toi Ginevra, tu nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais faire comme métier. Tu fais encore la petite fille qui rêve du prince charmant, de gloire et de richesse. Non tais-toi, dit-il en levant une main alors qu'elle allait certainement protester. Nous ne somme pas naïfs, ta mère et moi. Mais si tu veux à ce point avoir un grand nom, être reconnu de tous, fais-le par toi même avec le Nom des Weasley avant de penser à prendre celui d'un ou d'une autre.  
\- Un autre, je ne suis pas une sale gouine comme Mademoiselle sang-de-bourbe "je suis meilleure que les autres". Puis ce n'est pas avec le nom des Weasley que je vais me faire une place. Nous ne sommes qu'une pauvre famille de sang-pur, la risée parmis les autres.

CLAC

La gifle partit toute seule. Arthur n'était pas un homme violent, mais il refusait que sa propre fille parle ainsi de leur Nom de famille, ni profane de telles insultes. Ron grimaça, il avait pourtant dit à sa sœur de pas prononcer un seul mot avant d'arriver ici.

\- Que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire une insulte aussi dégradante ! De plus, Weasley et Prewett sont de grandes familles sang-pur. Et la remarque compte aussi pour toi Ronald. Nous ne somme pas très riche financièrement, mais notre richesse est celle de la famille. Nous sommes une grande famille unis qui peut demander de l'aide aux autres membres de notre famille. Notre force réside là dessus. Mais si tu refuses de porter fièrement notre Nom… dit-il en se penchant vers la cadette. Ne soit pas surpris si plus tard l'on te ferme des portes quand tu auras un problème. Par exemple quand tes enfants devront être gardé, si tu virer de chez toi, ou de ton emplois…. ou si tu ne trouve pas de travail si tu continue sur cette voie.

Il soupira finalement en se redressant. Il était bien trop vieux pour tout cela. Il les regarda l'un et l'autre avant de continuer.

\- Vous ne serez jamais à la rue cela dit, ne me faite pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit. Mais si vous voulez avoir quelque chose de nous, pensez à donner un peu de vous même.  
\- Nous travaillons dur, votre père et moi, pour que vous ayez un toit au dessus de votre tête, de la nourriture dans vos assiettes, de quoi vous habiller et faire vos études. L'argent ne pousse pas dans un arbre et devenir la femme d'un riche homme ne fera pas de toi une femme heureuse Ginevra Weasley.

Ils laissèrent passer un silence avant que Molly ne prenne leur menton pour qu'ils la regarde dans les yeux. Elle était aussi fatigué mais elle refusait de voir leur avenir détruit pour des querelles d'adolescents ou de mauvaises idées préconçues.

\- Ceci est votre dernier avertissement. Si on entend encore parler une seule fois de vous dans de tel terme, vous passerez l'entièreté de vos vacance chez tante Muriel. Compris ?  
\- Oui 'man, dirent-il en même temps.  
\- Maintenant filez fit-elle dans un souffle.

Les deux adolescents ne prirent pas le temps de comprendre plus ou ni même dire au revoir qu'ils sortirent du bureau comme s'ils avaient un dragon aux fesses.  
Albus et les deux Weasley parlèrent encore un moment autour d'un thé et quelques gâteaux avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux.

Dans la salle sur demande les deux couples parlaient joyeusement, discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, se rappelant des anecdotes quelconque. Harry était actuellement entre les bras de Draco et somnolait légèrement sous les caresses de celui-ci. Les deux demoiselles étaient encore penchées dans un livre un peu louche.

\- Tiens Pans, tu as trouvé ton secret ? demanda le blond à son amie.  
\- Non toujours pas. Qui pourrait avoir gagné fois fois le concours de claquette ?  
\- Dumbledore, dit Harry. il n'y a que lui d'assez étrange ici qui pourrait avoir ce secret. Il a même une fois, quand moi et Pap' on est allés le voir avant mon rendez-vous à Gringotts, il avait sa robe de sorcier mal mise et était assez essoufflé. Il nous a presque jeté dehors quand on avait fini de parler. Moi je te dis, tente ta chance auprès du directeur.  
\- Quand on y pense, dit la lionne en levant son regard vers les autre, c'est vrai que c'est pas étonnant. Comme Luna et sa jumelle. Elle la voit et lui parle, mais nous nous sommes pas… proche comme elle aurait pu l'être. Donc on la croit folle, mais elle est juste normale.  
\- J'irais ce midi. Sinon vous pensez quoi de la punition des deux belettes ?

Draco réfléchis un moment avant de lever les deux épaules et reprendre ses caresses sur la douce crinière de son lion au cœur Serpentard.

\- Plutôt juste. Ils se sont attaqués à Leonis et moi. Mais aussi à vous deux et surtout à tout les couples gay par leur mots. Qui de mieux placé, en plus de Dumbledore, que la terreur des cachot et la sévère lionne pour les remettre en place ?  
\- C'est vrai, puis Mcgo va sûrement rappeler à Ginny un peu quelques principes.  
\- Pap' va sûrement effrayer Ron. Nos chaudrons et la salle de classe seront parfaitement brillants pendant des semaines entières, je pense.  
\- Il y a de quoi être en colère, dit la Serpentarde. Ces mots furent durs et qui sait ce qu'elle a réellement pensé depuis tout ce temps.

La journée fut ainsi plus calme entre les devoirs et journée détente. Comme elle l'avait promis, Pansy vint trouver le directeur avec le secret. Et il s'avérera que c'était bien le sien. La jeune Serpentarde hurla pratiquement de joie d'avoir enfin trouvé et remercia Harry d'une énorme étreinte.

Arriva le soir et les deux élèves furent devant les deux têtes de maisons. Ils grimacèrent en entendant les punitions qui les attendaient pour les prochaines semaines, mais c'est sans un mots de plus qu'ils se mirent au travail ce soir là. Albus eut un petit sourire en voyant l'heure de rentrer chez lui. Il prit la cheminée et arriva dans un doux salon aux couleurs pourpres, couleurs de Gryffondor et de la Russie. Il prit place à côté de l'autre homme aux cheveux gris qui l'enlaça d'un bras, la seconde main tenant toujours un livre. Le directeur de Poudlard soupira en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte.

\- Dure journée Amour ? demanda le politicien Russe.  
\- Les jeunes Malfoy et Black se sont mis ensemble. Cela n'a pas vraiment plus aux deux plus jeune Weasley. Leur mots furent…très durs et homophobe, le tout dans la grande salle dès le matin, dit-il en grimaçant.  
\- Je paries que tu leur a fait la leçon, dit Gellert en souriant en coin.  
\- Oui, mais c'est surtout Molly Weasley qui a fait le plus gros du travail par la suite. Un vrai matrone. Arthur fut évidemment là.  
\- Mais je sens que leur mots t'ont touchés. Était-ce si grave que cela ?  
\- Anormal, tapette, PD… la plus jeune a dit que le jeune Malfoy ne voulait qu'un nouveau jouet après avoir perdu son père et a traité la jeune Granger de Sang-de-bourbe.  
\- Pardon ?! dit-il en lâchant son livre de surprise. Mais elle est au courant de l'affaire ou… Bordel, cette gamine n'est qu'une petite ….

La suite ne fut qu'une flopée d'insulte en Russe avant qu'une paire de lèvres ne se dépose sur les siennes. Il fermit les yeux et soupira. Front contre front, il prit le temps de se calmer.

\- Je viendrais faire une petite visite à Poudlard dans la semaine.  
\- Tu le feras, dit simplement Albus, comprenant que les deux rouquins allaient certainement passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il fallut attendre le Mercredi midi pour que les portes de la grande salle ne s'ouvre en grand. Gellert étaient dans sa tenue de travail, une tenue droite parfaitement coupée. L'homme était âgé, mais avait presque le même pas vif que le professeur de potion. Il tenait entre ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés avec un gros nœud en soie bleu nuit. Elle portait une robe bleue sombre à paillettes et un collant blanc. L'homme s'arrêta à mi-parcours et la posa. Rapidement la petite fille courut vers vers la table des professeur.

\- GRAND PAPY CITRON !

Albus eut un doux sourire et fit le tour de la table pour la prendre entre ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur les joues la faisant rire avant de la reposer et de la regarder.

\- Et bien Céleste, où sont tes chaussures ?  
\- C'est les lutins qui me les ont prit, dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Tu sais, je suis certain qu'on peut les retrouver, dit Gellert qui venait d'arriver à côté d'eux.  
\- Vrai ?! s'exclama t-elle ses yeux bleu ciel pétillant.  
\- Bien sûr, tu ne penses pas que c'est possible ? Avec la magie beaucoup de chose le sont.  
\- Personne me crois à l'école. On se moque de moi… mais c'est vrai que c'est les lutins qui me volent mes chaussures. Je les poses quelques part et pouf elle sont plus là après.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds en faisant la moue. Albus eut un doux sourire avant de se redresser et de lui tendre la main.  
Dans la grande salle certain regardait le spectacle avec douceur. La petite fille semblait adorable mais aussi très semblable à...

\- Hey regarde là, dit-il en pointant du doigt la table Serdaigle. Tu vois la jeune fille blonde presque au bout ?  
\- hum hum, dit-elle en acquiesçant vivement.  
\- Va la voir. Elle s'appelle Luna Lovegood. Parle lui de ton problème, je suis certain qu'elle va t'aider.

La petite fille regarda l'adolescente timidement avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche et sourire en courant vers elle. Luna se retourna sur le banc et se leva. Elle reçue la petite fille de plein fouet. Elle vint se mettre à hauteur pour lui parler. Elle n'avait rien entendu à cause de la distance mais il semblait qu'elle avait en charge la petite fille.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider pour retrouver mes chaussures ? demande la petite Celeste.  
\- Quelqu'un te les as volées ?  
\- Oui… des lutins. Ils me les volent tout le temps. Mais y parait que tu peux m'aider d'après Papy citron, dit-elle dans un grand sourire légèrement édentées.  
\- D'accord, dit Luna après un regard vers les deux hommes. Viens, allons les trouver.

Elle lui tendit la main et les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la pièce. L'ambiance retomba alors que le politicien se détacha de son mari et vint devant les deux Weasley.

\- Vous deux, suivez-moi.

L'ordre claqua et ce fut avec méfiance que les deux jeunes roux suivirent l'homme. La porte eut beau être fermé que l'on entendit parfaitement toute les reproches faites. Le ton était glacial et l'on entendait parfaitement le lourd accent Russe, signe de la colère de Grindelwald. Ce fut long, très long. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau les deux plus jeune avaient le regard bas et étaient très pâle. Il reprirent leur place sans un mot.  
Gellert entra de nouveau et vint prendre naturellement place à côté de son mari qui le servit, comme par une vieille habitude, de pomme terre.

La vie continua, doucement. La petite famille Black allait bientôt s'agrandir, au bonheur de leurs proches. Severus avait fait des miracles avec ses potions et c'est ainsi que peu avant la fin des années Poudlard de son premier fils, la nouvelle tomba. Grâce à une potion et une insufflation de la magie, le couple allait avoir un nouvel enfant par chaudron.

Les deux jeunes couples continuèrent leur romance et furent impatient de voir les résultats de la potion de Severus afin d'avoir dans le futur le même droit au bonheur.

Sirius resta encore légèrement marqué par le drame du Sabbat, mais ce fut avec joie que la famille vit de net progrès être fait grâce à de nouvelles potions et thérapie venant d'orient. L'homme commencerait doucement à reprendre la voie du travail.

Remus Lupin fut celui qui aida le mieux l'homme. En effet, le loup garou revenu auprès de son ami à ce moment là. Il contrôlerait parfaitement son loup garou et présenterait bientôt à la famille une jeune louve garou qui lui aurait bien plu.

Narcissa Lestrange, veuve Malfoy et née Black, épousa rapidement son ancien amour de jeunesse, Rabastan Lestrange. Les deux nouveaux mariés partirent rapidement en lune de miel à travers le monde laissant Draco aux soins de la famille Black.

Albus gagna une nouvelle fois le concours de claquette de leur ville sous le regard tendre de son mari, son plus grand fan depuis cent ans.

Luna Lovegood et Celeste Grindelwald continuèrent de se voir et de s'écrirent. Il était parfois difficile de comprendre de quoi elles parlaient mais les deux avaient l'air ravie d'être dans leur monde, souvent pieds nus, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il fallut attendre parfois longtemps pour que certain secret ne soit découvert. Comme celui du timide Neville Londubat qui était un très grand fan de la grande diva Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Blaise Zabini qui était religieux ou encore Cho Chang qui était la fille d'une comédienne célèbre.

Ronald Weasley ne devint pas Auror mais décrocha une période d'essais de trois mois en tant que vendeur dans un magasin d'équipement de Quidditch. Il fut déçu de ne pas avoir plus étudié mais ravi d'avoir tout de même un niveau.

Ginevra Weasley rata en grande partie ses études et n'eut pas assez d'ASPIC validés pour une quelconque carrière. Il se serait dit que la jeune femme travaillerait en tant femme de ménage chez des particuliers cracmols plus ou moins âgé.

Vernon Dursley perdit la totalité de son entreprise suite à d'un contrôle par un potentiel riche racheteur du nom de Lenoir. Vernon dut rendre la totalité de son vol qui s'élevait à plus de 30 000 £. Il dut ainsi vendre la maison et dut loger sa famille ailleurs.

Pétunia dut commencer à travailler aussi afin de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de la famille. Ses vêtements lui furent volés dans les mêmes mois et elle dut s'habiller avec les vêtements de son fils et son mari par manque de moyen pour s'en racheter de nouveau.

Dudley finit par être envoyé dans un centre pour jeune délinquant. Les plaintes des jeunes enfants tabassés par le jeune Dursley furent nombreuses et c'est suite à une crise de colère contre ses parents que la police est intervenue.

Marjorie Dursley vit son chien Molaire devenir fou et vouloir l'attaquer par période. Elle dut le faire piquer et, par la suite d'un contrôle très mauvais, son statut d'éleveuse de chiens lui fut retiré. Le diabète de type 2 et une faiblesse cardiaque due à son surpoids la toucha par la suite. Elle fut donc hospitalisée à durée indéterminée sans droit de toucher à une goutte d'alcool ni de trop manger.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà "petit" OS sur une histoire de secrets et devinettes. J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous avez bien ri avec le secret de notre directeur citronné préféré et fondu avec les couples présents.  
Certains pourront trouver que je traite la maladresse et la timidité d'une façon peut-être trop prononcée. Sachez seulement que j'ai traité le sujet comme je le vie au quotidien... et c'est infernal.  
(Oui c'est tout à fait possible de se prendre un cadre de porte dans l'épaule)

N'hésitez pas laisser votre retour (même si c'est mot random pour marquer votre passage) ou à la mettre en Favoris.

Cœur dans vos faces!


End file.
